That kid in class
by salohcin99
Summary: When a rare bird Faunus with extraordinary powers comes to Beacon, his whole life changes. For better or for worst
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness and hatred. That was all my life. Darkness, hatred and hurt. I was always that one kid that had no friends in class. I was always looked down on, discriminated and hurt for no reason except for people thought I was a freak. I had no respect from anyone. They call me a "monster", an "abomination", and was because I was a rare bird Faunus. I had no friends, no family, and no one that cared about me. But I knew how to make people respect me. To make people see me differently.

Fear.

I could strike fear in anyone, even the most fearless of military armies. That fear mostly came from my semblance. My semblance is little bit more complex than others. I could conjure up some sort of black mist, which I call chaos, into anything I want as long as I could be able to hold in my hands. My semblance also came with two other abilities. The first one is pretty simple, I can use that item without actually having to be touching it. The second one has two parts to it, the latter one is much more difficult to understand. The first part is that I can make a portal to any part of Remnant I want, I can also use the portal to make a completely different world as well. I call it the darkness, mostly because it's black and empty, which I kinda like. The second one is the more hard to understand part. I can create portals that can get Grimm to come to my aid. Beowulf, Ursa, Nevermore, you name it, I can get it. Don't ask how, because I myself don't have the tiniest bit of an idea how.

Oh, wait a minute. I am being so rude, where are my manners? My name is Nicholas Cody Anderson, I'm a boy, I'm 18 years old, I'm six foot nine inches, I have vibrant purple eyes that for some reason can glow in the dark, I'm going to apply at Beacon Academy this year, and my current location is in my temporary personal dorm at Beacon Academy.

Wait, stop shut up, zip the lip, let me explain why I'm at Beacon already.

You see, the reason I'm already here at Beacon is because I am the adoptive son of Professor Ozpin, or in my case, Ozzie. He took me in after hearing how I injured a whole orphanage just for picking on me. Ozzie says I have a lot of potential of becoming a huntsman. And I will be accompanying Ozzie for most of the first day of arriving first years.

Speaking of which, they should be arriving shortly. Time to get my lazy ass outta bed and into some clothes. I grab my dark purple hoodie, some black sweat pants, no need to get into socks or undies, too personal, some grey boots, and my badass sunglasses.

I should look "presentable" like this right? I mean, I think almost everyone will notice a shady looking person next to Ozzie and Miss Goodwitch surely. I should get there now, I don't want to make a bad first impression. Although, I might look extra mysterious, nah first impressions.

 _15 minutes later_.

Damn, the announcement hasn't even begun and the whole place is packed. Still five more minutes till the announcement begins so I can take my time getting up there. Heheh, some people are already having a temper tantrum. A blonde, a very young red head, don't think she should be here, and a… Schnee? Why is the Weiss Schnee here at Beacon and not back in Atlas? Eh, not my problem, should be going though, that could be a problem.

 _3 and a half minutes later_.

Finally, Ozzie and Miss Goodwitch come on up, I could practically feel the stares being stared at me. Okay, fast forward to more important part. Blah, blah, blah, welcome to Beacon, blah, blah, blah, knowledge, blah, blah, blah, kids being wasted energy, blah, blah, blah, and done. Well, I get to sleep in a ballroom tonight, yay, I am not sleeping with other kids that I'm gonna have class with. It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"You are going to sleep in the ballroom with the other students." "Oh come ON OZZIE! WHY?" "So you can get to know the other students that will be attending Beacon." "Gahh! FINE!"

Never mind, I guess I have to do this shit. God damn you Ozzie. I honestly would surprise myself if I were to actually sleep next to other people. You know, fuck this, I'm going to sleep on the support beams for the roof. But, before then, I should sharpen my sickles. My sickles names are Lucy (left) and Robin (right), if you put the ends of the handles together and make them face opposite directions, it will turn into a staff called Awestruck. The normal sickles are for close range attacking while the staff is made for medium and long range attacks. The staff is used for long range because it can make my "chaos" much stronger and I can do a lot more things with it. Anyway, moving on.

 _5 hours later_.

Well, well, well, those three girls are going at it again. But this time they dragged in another girl. I should intervine before things turn into a fight in the ballroom.

"Ladies, Ladies, what is going on?" I ask. I wasn't expecting to get respect, but there are plenty of things better than getting yelled at and pushed. "THIS IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS! NOW GETYOUR ASS AWAY FROM ME!" The Schnee yelled, I didn't think the most royal one of this group would be such a bitch. "Well, while you're at it, can you maybe not yell please?" I say as calmly as possible, the ice queen is really passing me off. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU ASS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" She screamed. I simply reply with "The ice queen?" that got me a snicker from the Blake haired girl, an outburst from the read head, a "Niiice." And a thumps up from the blonde, and an attempted slap on the face. "I AM WEISS SCHNEE! HEIRESS OF THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY AND YOU SHOU—"I immediately cut her off and say "Oh really? It's kinda hard to tell considering your attitude." This got the blonde, red head, and black haired girl go "Ohhhh." And an attempted punch in the face. I made a portal in front of me before the punch connected with my face so she was teleported to the school entrance. This got a wide eyed red head followed with a "Wow.", a surprised look on the black haired girl, and an "Awesome" from the blonde.

"Now that that's out of the way, Hello, I'm Nicholas." I introduce myself. "Hey there Nick! I'm Yang! And that's my younger sister Ruby!" The blonde said, then pointing at the red head. "And that's Blake!" she says, pointing at the black haired girl. "Well Yang, Ruby, Blake, it was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow before, at or after initiation. Have a good sleep. Oh and can you do me a favour and protect me from the ice queen. That would be great." I say. This earns snickers and a "Will do." huh weird, I thought I would never be able to make friends here, but I made three in one day. Damn am I proud of myself. And for some reason I can't explain, I don't feel uncomfortable with sleeping next to students anymore. But I'm not complaining.

Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait for this new chapter, I was currently busy doing some very overdue homework and school stuff. But now that all the crap is over and done with, I believe you very kind people would like to read this chapter. If not, what are you doing here? Anyways, I hope you people enjoy.**

 _1:15 A.M._

Damn, I hate being able to have glowing purple eyes. I can usually just turn them off and on, no big deal. But when I'm sleeping, it just activates at random. Makes it really fucking hard to have a nice dream or two.

I wake up starring at the ceiling with my head on the floor. Almost forgot that I slept on the floor today, well, yesterday. I really need to turn the glow off before I wake someone with them. I turn to my left side to see someone facing the other way. I turn to my right to see a sleeping Blake just inches away from my face. I make a yelp sound before I cover my mouth. I sound like a fucking retard. I need to man the hell up. She starts to stir from her sleep, turning from side to side before she eventually sits up and looks for the source of the noise. Once she looks to where I was supposed to be sleeping, I am already long gone from the bag.

I made a portal under me to the ceiling support beams before she saw me. Damn that was close. No way could I go back to the bag now. So I just make another portal to the roof before I can make any more noise.

Once I was out on the roof, I continued to just stare at the moon, the nice, sweet, shattered moon. I don't know why the moon shattered, or how, but it just looks more majestic then a plain circle. I want to someday go to the moon, even though I can now, I want to do it with someone else, even though I'm not a people person. I hear footsteps behind me, about three pairs. I turn around to see a boy and two girls.

"Hello there." The boy says. He looks like a typical bruiser based on his body build. "Why are you up here?" He asks.

I say "Couldn't sleep." Hey I'm not lying, I'm just not telling the full truth. "How 'bout you?" I ask.

"We couldn't sleep because someone, cough Venus cough, woke us up by a high pitch yelping sound." One of the girls says. I instantly blushed; I honestly thought I only woke up Blake.

"Hey, you always think it's me! It could've easily been Richard." The girl Venus snaps back. It all would've gotten into a big argument and eventual fist fight if I hadn't stepped in.

"Ladies, Ladies, calm down your both Beautiful." I say. But this just fueled the fire even more.

"No way! I'm much more beautiful than Sarah!"

"OH MY GOD! STOP BEING JEALOU- wait did you just call us Beautiful?" Sarah says.

"Uhhhhhhh, no, no, no definitely not nope." I say with quick succession. The girls look skeptical before the boy quickly ends the argument.

"What the kid is trying to say is to shut the fuck up. Please." The boy says. It wasn't what I had in mind but that was the point of it so I simply nodded in agreement.

Venus quickly slapped him on the back of the head. "How dare you! Sarah is 2 years younger than you, and you swear like a sailor! Be more responsible." She scolded. Richard I think his name was simply dropped his head in shame.

"But Venus. I have heard worse before. Like when you and Richard are in the bedro-"

"I can't hear you lalala." Venus interrupted with a deep crimson blush on her face. Richard was the same except backing away a little bit. I chuckled a little bit before speaking.

"You three look like a family. Well Sarah, lovebirds, it's been a pleasure meeting you all, but I think you three must try to go back to sleep. Wouldn't want to be tired for the initiation now would we?" I say, teasing the couple in the process, making them blush even further. As they walk off, I start to drift off into thought.

 _What should I do now? Should I try to go back to sleep? No, Blake would question where I was, that could wait 'till tomorrow. Well, I could sleep on the ceiling beams. Yeah, let's do that._

Instead of going to the door to go downstairs, I decided to stretch my wings and fly "through" the window. I took off the padding's that keep my wings concealed and spread them out. They were as black as Grimm, which I thought was because of my semblance. As I flew up in the air I created a portal through the window to the beams. As I flew myself through the window, I started to think about my uncle. His choice of career is a very easy way to get himself killed, especially from less than respectable people, giving him less then respectable jobs. I can visit him soon though.

As I fly in, I start looking around for the three people he ran into on the roof. Sure enough, there they are, not that far from where I was originally sleeping. How convenient. Well, I better start getting ready for bed. I for one, want to be ready for initiation. So I settled down onto my bed, or whatever you call it when you sleep on a construction beam. I would just call it a beam so let's leave it at that.

As i was drifting off to sleep I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I looked directly at the source to see the younger one of the three that I saw today waving at me before going to bed. I had nothing else to do so I just waved back and started to relax so I can fall asleep.

And soon enough I did. (I swear if I wake up again I'm going to fucking sue god)


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning_.

As I woke up, I looked down upon everyone in the room to see almost everyone still sleeping. I took out my scroll to check the time to see it was about 5:30 a.m. Figures. I was always a light sleeper, part of that being my constant training while I was here. I should also do some last minute training to fine tune my skills for the big initiation.

Yay.

I should also check my weapons to make sure there in the best condition possible. My weapons are twin sickles that I named pain and mayhem. They can transform into dual magnums whenever I feel necessary. Also if I put the ends of the handles together with the blades facing opposite of each other, the handles will extend to make a staff I call destruction. The staff somehow improves my abilities for my chaos power, letting me make something other than handheld objects, example; a bus. If I was to make the blades face towards me, I would be able to make a bow of sorts with the flexible yet strong string coming from the ends of the sickles. I call it domination, instead of just destroying everything, hence my staff, my bow is only to incapacitate my opponents from doing whatever their doing.

Now enough about my weapons, I need to go now and do my stuff I needed to do.

 _3 hours later_

By the time I was done training and checking my weapons, I made my way to the mess hall. While on my way to the food line I was able to find Ruby and Yang talking to each other near the corner of the room. I also was able to find Richard, Venus and Sarah talking near the middle of the room. I wanted to talk to both of the groups, but I didn't want to hanging out with one group and not the other one, so I decided to just go sit by myself.

As I went to my table, I couldn't help but notice Sarah calling me over. I pretended to not hear her so I could go to my table, until something strange happened.

Something started to pierce my aura and it was strong but it was merely an annoyance. I looked at the direction to see a Venus concentrating on me. That was probably what the piercing thing was. Then I could see that Sarah was trying to get me to come over there. I had no choice but to come over there or I would look like a total jackass. Once I got to the table I was immediately thrown into a question by a little Sarah.

"Wow how you did that? No one has ever resist Venus' semblance before." she asked. I looked to Venus and Richard for confirmation on this. They only nodded. Except that Venus seemed a little agitated about it.

"Well to answer your question, I have no idea. I guess I just have a lot of aura, I have been told that by the professors." I answered.

"Wow." Said Sarah, visibly awestruck, and honestly looking adorable.

"It's not that big of a deal, it's just that I have an above average aura." I said glancing at Venus, still looking agitated. "And why is Venus looking so agitated? Not a good sleep?" I asked curious.

Venus just sighed before answering. "After we got back downstairs, I just couldn't go to sleep because I saw something come throw a window and land on the ceiling beams, so I couldn't sleep." She answered while yawning.

I could feel more guilt pressed onto my shoulders that I knew someone couldn't sleep because of me. But I decided to tell her that it was me later. I asked what everyone's semblances are. Venuses was telepathy, which explains the piercing of my aura, Richards was the ability to control the temperature, which I thought was odd, and Sarah's was shooting orbs of light at the enemy.

"What's your semblance uhhh... What's your name again?" Richard asked. Did I seriously forget to introduce myself to these guys? I'm a fucking idiot.

"Oh, right. I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? Well my name is Nicholas, and my semblance is-." I was cut off by the announcements.

"Attention all first year students, please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation." The announcements ordered.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell you guys when we get past initiation. Later." I say, leaving to meet up with Ozzie and Glynda.

 _A half hour later_

I was at the docks standing next to Glynda and Ozzie While the other first years were standing in front of us.

While Ozzie was giving his speech to the students, I was searching for my acquaintances'. I couldn't find them so I just decided to give up on the search.

"Any Questions?" Ozzie asked.

"Uhhh... sir? I got a-"Someone started before Ozzie cut him off

"Good. Now, get into your stances."Ozzie commanded. Everyone obeyed except for the kid who has the question.

"Uhh sir. I got a question." The boy said. I decided to answer for Ozzie.

"Speak up." I said, in a very manly voice. (At least I think so.)

"Well, uh, this landing strategy thing, uh, are you, like, dropping us off?" He asked. He did not get into beacon with actual transcripts, I know that now.

"Nah man, you will be falling." I say.

"Well, did you hand out, like, parachutes or something." He asked. This was priceless; he had no idea what to do. I decided to have a little fun with him before he got launched.

"Wait, you didn't get a parachute from the staff?!" I asked in mock horror. Ozzie and Glynda just looked at me disapprovingly.

"WHAT! Oh no! Do you have a spare?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah man, don't worry, I got one." I say, trying as hard as I can to keep a straight face.

"Can I please borrow it? I promise I'll pay you back." The boy begged. This was the best day ever right now. Before he was launched, I said the one thing that would make him shit his pants. I smirked and said one word:

"Nope." I say the look of absolute terror on his face before he was launched in the air screaming bloody murder. I just burst out laughing before I to was launched down into The Emerald Forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo yo yo everybody. Did you like the last chapter and how quick it was posted? It was like a month before I posted the second chapter and it only took about a week or so before I uploaded the third. Isn't that amazing?! Any who, you guys just wanna read the story right? Than enough blabbing from me, let's get to it.**

 _Right after the launch. (Duh.)_

As I was soaring through the air, I was able to see Sarah making her way down with what looked like great sword, at least three times her height. She must either be really strong, or the sword is just super light.

Turning back to me now I was heading for a dense part of the forest, so I had to either go through the trees suffering from cuts and bruises or I could just use my portal to teleport to the floor. I chose the latter option so I didn't need to have only half my aura left. I conjured my portal, but before I could go through, a hat flew through it and hit me in the face. The portal collapsed as I started flailing around before I went through the trees to the ground. I think probably had at least 5 broken bones until my aura got to work.

Once I got to my feet, I looked around to see the hat lying next to my feet. I picked it up to see it was an old fashioned bowler hat. I thought it looked nice so I decided to take it for myself, because fuck anyone else's feelings. I looked around to see where I would've put my second portal to find a skeletal body lying there. Deciding to take a closer look, I slowly crept closer not to attract any unwanted attention. Once I got there, I could see that it was an actual skeleton wit actual claw marks on the bones, or so I thought.

I decided to look around in the pockets of the skeleton. Surely Ozzie and Glynda wouldn't mind me stealing from a dead person. As I was looking through the pockets, I found some sort of crystal with the same purple shade as my chaos power. Dust crystal I think it is, although I could be wrong. Pulling it out, I saw it was some sort of necklace. I thought it would suit me so I decided to put it on.

After walking away from the body, I decided to search for a partner to be with for the next four years. On my way, I ran into a pack of Beowolves, but something unusual was going on. The crystal I found was starting to glow and it was like I could read the Grimms thoughts. I heard whispering and such now, and I didn't know if it was normal, because even though I was in Beacon for almost half my life, I never got to face the Grimm. But I guess I was standing there long enough for the pack to notice. From the whispering I could now hear shouting and yelling from the pack.

"There's one. Fresh meet boys, dig in!" I heard a distinctive male shout come from the group. I withdrew pain and mayhem and started to slice off everything that got to close. After eliminating at least seven Beowolves, there were only four left. Three normal Beowolves and one alpha, the three minors were about to jump me all at once before the alpha stopped them.

"HALT!" Shouted the alpha, this voice was female from what I could tell. The three didn't lunge but were still on guard. The alpha slowly crawled towards me, not looking to strike, yet. It looked at me, and then looked at the crystal, then back at me. It turned towards the remaining survivors of the pack before speaking."The human has the gem, he is not to be harmed, but kill anyone else you see. Farewell my lord." The alpha commanded. The others obeyed without question and followed the leader further into the forest. I was beyond dumbfounded with what I heard. _Lord? I know I can summon Grimm for them to fight for me, but control actual Grimm? I must be dreaming_. I then walked onto my route to where I thought the temple or ruins or something was at.

 _Half an hour later._

I've been walking around the forest looking for any sign of civilization, but the only thing that got close enough is recently dead Grimm. _I'm so bored_. Then I saw her, and that unmistakeably large great sword. Sarah was fighting off 3 Ursai, in which two of them were majors. Sarah looked visibly exhausted fighting these Grimm. I saw that she was using the orbs of light to temporarily blind the Ursai, and I could also see cuts on the Grimm because of it. The same goes for Sarah as well, except much more serious. She made three orbs of light at the Ursai but one major was smart enough to close its eyes and charge forward, slashing her across the chest in the progress. Sarah cried out in pain for Oum knows the number of the times. But I stepped in, and I didn't care if they would stop fighting and go elsewhere. They were going to die here and now.

I took out pain and mayhem and transformed them into destruction; my staff. I charged out of the bushes and instantly chopped the regular Ursa in half. The other two turned and looked at me for a split second before charging at me. I leapt over them, slicing across their backs before landing and going for their legs. I slid under one slashing at its legs, hoping to cripple it. I did more than I hoped, cutting the whole leg off, while it staggered and fell over onto its spiky back, pinning it to the ground. I jumped on top of the Ursa, slicing it several times before ultimately decapitating it. I turned around to the last one, it looked older and more experienced then the last two, judging by its many scars. It started to roar loudly, but before it could finish, I made a pillar out of my chaos before smashing the pillar into the Ursa's ribs. I could practically hear the crack of the bones, and I could see the ribs piercing from its skin. After that, my pillar disintegrated and I instead Made my staff go from Destruction to Domination; my bow. I made multiple arrows from my chaos power and let loose. The arrows hit their target put they didn't stop coming until all that you could see was arrows from the neck down, but I made sure it wasn't dead. After I stopped firing, I made Domination go back to pain and mayhem before I decapitated the Ursa.

After my 'small' outburst, I looked over to see Sarah looking at the carnage I created with sparkles in her eyes. Before I could Say anything to her, I was nuked by millions of questions.

"WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING! HOW DID YOU DO ALL THAT?! WAS THAT YOUR WEAPON? IT'S SO COOL! AND WAS THAT YOU'RE SEMBLANCE? WOW THAT WAS EVEN COOLER! YOU ARE AWSOME NICK!" Sarah cried out so loud that my ears started to hurt.

"Yeah, thanks." I say before lightly pushing her away. "Well, It's nice to finally meet you partner."

 **A/N And that's that now. WOW that was easy. And I did it all in one day after the last one for my refund of the wait. But don't expect that kindness again. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed, sorry for the lack of dialog, I didn't know what else to say, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway and I will see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
